


when i wake up, i'm afraid somebody else might take my place

by duaa



Series: AUgust [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Five!Logan, Gen, Logan Has Anger Issues, They do be brothers do, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, its actually canon lk cmon, superpowers!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan is getting out of this stupid house.One way or another.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: AUgust [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	when i wake up, i'm afraid somebody else might take my place

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7 - SUPERPOWER AU

Logan stared at the letter laying on his table, that piece of A4 paper would be responsible for his life. That piece of corporate paper wasn't just any letter, it was a letter from the BH. The finest, most prestigious company that Logan dreamed of joining since he could talk. It would either be a letter of acceptance, of hope and new beginnings, or a letter of rejection. He would either go get his dream job, or he could fail. He would fail and go to university like every other failure and it was all in that letter.

Said important letter was currently _not_ on his table. It was zooming around his room and Logan could feel fire pooling in veins, breath hitching. People said Logan was short-tempered. He said he had anger issues.

"Lolo!" Patton sang, and Logan reminded himself to count back from 10. "Is that your letter?" 

Patton grasped it out of the air, fingers pushing against the pristine edges and Logan couldn't believe it. It was finally, finally his day, and Patton wasn't letting him have it. He would read the letter first, torture Logan, make jokes, brush everything off and make it all seem way more casual than it should have been. Just like he always did. 

That letter was Logan's ticket out of here. He wasn't going to sit and let Patton boss him around.

"Patton, give it here or I'll just go back." Logan threatened, hands curled into loose fists. Sometimes, he just wanted to swing those fist, swing and swing and swing and hit his target and feel that solid crunch underneath his knuckles. He wanted -

"Young man, you are not going to disrespect me like that! It's not right to just -" 

Logan concentrated, letting everything shift backwards as the letter zoomed around before landing on his desk. Patton walked backwards and out of his room, standing in front of Logan's door. Logan got up, slowly walking to his door, trying his best to not lose focus. He locked his door and hung his ElecMag ring on it, before relaxing. Time lets up again, and Patton tries to unlock his door.

"Lolo! Open up! I know you got the letter!" 

"I'm changing!" He called out, racing to the letter. "Don't come in just yet!"

This was it. Either the BH hired him, or he would have to go to university. With Patton on his ass. Heart pounding, he ripped open the envelope, plucking the letter out. Unfolding it, he skimmed past the pleasantries to see -

 _'...delighted to inform you... **accepted** into...'_

Logan stared at the letter. He got in. He got in. Patton pounded on his door again and Logan couldn't even be bothered to be mad or annoyed. He was leaving!

He was leaving.

He looked around his shitty room with its bare walls and ElecMags scattered all around. He couldn't wait. He always thought he would be nostalgic, just a bit hesitant about leaving, but right now, with Patton almost tearing down his door, he couldn't wait. At all. Years and years of being brushed aside of being the younger brother, the less important one, the stuck up one - they all lead up to this. All those nights spent crying into his pillows and hugging his own frame in showers that ran too uncomfortably cold. Years of saving up to buy ElecMags, the only things that would save him from his brother's rampant abuse of his telekinesis, years of starving at lunch because he had no money left to buy anything - that would all end now. 

He looked over at his letter again, reading it carefully - he was accepted in and would start on Monday. He teleported to the kitchen, making his mom jolt.

"Logan! Honey, can you go -"

"I got in. They gave me the job." His mom stared at him, mouth agape. 

"You what?" His father spoke up from the dining table and Logan idly remembered that he hadn't actually told his dad that he'd applied. It was rather ironic how something like this would have resulted in a frenzy weeks ago - but now, now he was a free person. He didn't need his dad's approval. He didn't need anything. He already got what he wanted.

"I got a job in the BH."

"The BH? _The_ BH? What about your brother?"

Logan decided that the best thing would be to ignore his dad for now. He was getting out of here. He would do what he wanted to do. He didn't need his dad to turn the whole thing about Patton.

"Logan, I - what are you going to do?"

"They have campus arrangements for housing, so I'll live there. I'll start packing, I can start Monday, so I should get settled in on Sunday-"

"You're going?" he looked at his mother. Of course he was going. What kind of a question is that?

"Of course? Why wouldn't I?"

"Well," his father interrupted, "your brother was pretty interested in going to university with you." 

Fire pooled in his veins again. His head is pounding and all he can see is fire, flames, burning on the sides of his face. 

He wasn't going to count from 10 anymore.

*

"Logan Sanders?" Logan got up, backpack slung over one shoulder. 

"It's Logan Croft, now." 

"That's your roommate there, Virgil Storm, he'll escort you back up." Logan nodded in response before walking towards his roommate. 

"I'm Logan." What if he was like Patton? Obnoxiously rude, selfish, childish. Immature. A high moral ground that meant always losing and somehow winning. What if he had no sense of boundaries? Logan, for the first time in his life, wanted to have wasted money on his ElecMags. He didn't want to use them, he hoped his roommate wouldn't be like _that_. 

"Virgil. Let's go." The uniform clad man led him through the campus, saying nothing. Logan liked him. He was quiet, observant. 

They finally reached their dorm and Virgil turned to him. "That's your room. I get migraines sometimes so I'd appreciate it if you didn't listen to loud music. Feel free to put whatever where ever. I don't care as long as it isn't in my room." He turned and promptly left, leaving Logan to wonder if all those years living with Patton were finally paving way to an amazing roommate. 

Logan entered his room, placing his backpack on a wooden chair that had already been there. He had three days before he began his work, three days to experience _life_ as a free man. He pulled out his ElecMags and slung on his door handle. He didn't know what Virgil's power was, but Logan didn't want to take any chances. He considered putting on his ElecMag earrings, just as an extra safety measure -

"Hello? Logan?" A tentative knock. Logan opened his door to see his roommate. Good god, if he kept knocking on Logan's door, they were going to have some problems. 

"Yes?"

"Wear them." 

"Wear what?" 

"Wear your ElecMag earrings. I - um, I have - just trust me." He turned, but Logan was done listening and taking shit from others. He grabbed Virgil's arm, determined to find out more.

"Why?"

"My power. Um, it's, it's hard to explain, but basically, I can see all the possibilities of the future? I can't see the future, like directly, but I can see all the possibilities if I want - it's hard to explain, I'm -"

"Why should I wear my ElecMags?"

Virgil's cheek flush pink. "I was, uh, I was looking at the possibilities and in one this man attacks you? Like tomorrow, in the street, um, and he uses his power to lift you and it only happens because you don't wear your earrings and -"

"Hold on. What did that man look like?"

"Uh, I dunno..."

Logan pulls out his phone, scrolling to find a family picture. "Any one of these?"

"Uh," Virgil squints at his phone, "yeah, this dude." 

Logan looks at it. "That's my mom."

"Yeah well, her." Logan looks at him, trying to figure out if he was trying to play a prank on Logan. 

"What?" Virgil asks, continuing on before Logan can answer, "I'm sorry, okay? I thought it was a guy, my bad, it's your mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> dw dw everything will be explained soon   
> lmk if you see a typo  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
